


Elric Candy

by PaperFox19



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Ed leaves a special treat for Roy.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Elric Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Elric Candy

Ed leaves a special treat for Roy.

-x-

Ed loved Halloween, more the tricking than treating. He had the perfect trick for Mustang. Using his alchemy he created a special treat for the good flame alchemist. He made a candy, and placed it in a nice orange wrapper.

He added it to a bunch of other candies and went to the base, he passed out all the other candies to the other guys but left the special candy on Mustang’s desk. It wasn’t long before Mustang returned and saw everyone sucking on the candy balls that Ed brought. “What’s all this?”

“Ed brought everyone candy sir. He left one for you to.”

“I see,” he went to his office, and found the little candy. “Hmm,” he examined it before he unwrapped it and popped it into his mouth, the moment the candy ball touched Roy’s tongue it was too late. The taste was powerful and manly, it should have been as Edward had added his own cum as one of the ingredients in making it. The time he spent jerking off and cumming into the mixing bowl was worth it for this.

Roy started sucking on the candy ball, the more he sucked on it the more the candy began to work on him. His body grew hotter and hotter, but he couldn’t stop sucking. “Man is it hot in here.” He took off his coat, but it wasn’t enough. Off came his shirt, revealing his muscled and sweaty torso. Firm pecs and rock hard abs, were on display and still he was hot.

It wasn’t long before he was aching down there, his balls were hot, and his manhood was throbbing painfully in his boxers. His cock rubbing against the inside of his tight confines was getting unbearable. He kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks. “Ah to hot, to tight!” he groans and begins to undo his pants.

His pants came off and his boxers tented up nicely. The pants joined the pile of clothes, but Roy wasn’t ready to take his boxers off yet. He sat at his desk trying to focus on his work, but as he continued to suck on the candy he only got hornier and hornier, his hand was constantly dropping down to grope himself through his underwear.

He continued to sweat, and soon he was panting. ‘Oh man I’m so hard!’ he thought, and soon he couldn’t take it anymore, he went to his door and locked it. He then threw off his boxers, his hard 7 � inch cock sprang up, he was completely soaked with pre. That made things easy, he sat in his chair and took hold of his pained manhood and started pumping.

“Oh ah ah ah yes!” he sunk in his seat as the pleasure worked it’s way through him. He would have been drooling if he wasn’t still sucking on that candy. He was so wired it was no surprise he came. His thick manly essences sprayed all over his hand.

Even after that powerful release he was still hard, in fact he was even more horny. He continued pumping himself, his other hand coming up to play with one of his erect nipples. With every pump he pinched his bud. “Ah Edward fuck Ed!” he couldn’t help but think of the blonde right now.

Teasing his hard nipples and pumping his cock, was more than enough to bring the man to another powerful release. He came shooting his seed all over his pecs and abs. Still he was hard, he groaned as he felt his ass twitching, there was a scratch he needed to take care of. He put his feet up on his desk and leaned down, exposing his ass and pulsing hole.

He collected the cum on his fingers, and brought them down to tease his entrance. He used one hand to tease his hole, while his other hand continued to work his arousal. One finger felt good, thrusting in and out, he couldn’t believe it. He had never played with his ass before, but now he couldn’t think of a reason why he hadn’t.

One finger became two, and then three, he worked himself so hard he soon found another release. This orgasm was so powerful his cum shot straight up onto his face. He felt so good he accidently swallowed the now tiny ball of candy. His eyes shot open as he was wracked with intense pleasure, he started cumming again and again, his cum painting every inch of him.

“Well Roy, that’s a good look for you. Guess you got your costume after all.” Roy turned his head, as it turns out Edward had made his own door to Roy’s office. Ed was holding a camera, and was recording the show.

“Fullmetal?” he asked, his eyes glazed over with lust. “Please I’m so hot, I need I need…”

“I know what you need.” Ed undid his pants and revealed his massive 9 inch pecker, his massive pecker was not only bigger than Roy and thicker than him, but he had a bigger bush than him to. Ed took great pride in this, and used it as reference whenever Roy tried calling him short. Guess all his growing happened in his pants.

Seeing Ed’s huge cock Roy couldn’t help but drool. “Yes!” he got out of his chair and crawled over to Edward, leaving a trail of cum as he went.

“I made that candy special, to cancel the effects you need a bit of the hair of the dog that bit ya.” He rubbed his cock against Roy’s cheek. “But you swallowed the candy so we’ll need to fill your belly full.”

Ed walked over to Roy’s desk and sat on it. Roy followed, and settled between the blonde’s spread legs. The flame alchemist took the blonde’s cock into his mouth and sucked him hungrily. For the rest of Halloween Ed had the man sucking his dick, and drinking every spurt of cum he had.

Once Roy had filled his belly with the yummy cum, the effects wore off and he was allowed to go soft. “Ah best Halloween ever, happy Halloween Roy.” He placed a kiss on the man’s cum covered cheek and left the office. It was true the aphrodisiac’s effects were over but Roy was forever changed, he now enjoyed ass play and found himself going to Edward to fill up his tight little ass.

It was Ed’s best Christmas present ever but that’s another story.

End


End file.
